


Fences

by siskybusiness



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Skyhill (Band), Starbomb
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siskybusiness/pseuds/siskybusiness
Summary: The only thing separating you and the boy next door was a fence.





	1. Chapter 1

You sat on the floor, busy doing your homework. The door in your room creaked open, causing your head to pop up.

"Hey sweetie, will you watch your sister and brother tonight? Chris and I are going out to the casino," Your mom explained.

"Mmm-hmm," You nodded, continuing your math homework. "Okay, thank you! Your sister is playing in the backyard with your brother. There's leftover spaghetti still in the fridge, you can heat that up for dinner tonight." She said as she was searching her purse. 

"Okay," You muttered absent-mindedly.

"We'll be back tonight, love you!" Your mom left the room immediately. 

You typed equations into the calculator, circling the answers that matched the graph. "____!" Lillian called. "What?" You groaned.

"Jay threw the ball over the fence!" She yelled. "I didn't mean to!" Your brother looked like he was about to cry. You sighed.

"It's okay, I'll get it." You put away your homework. Who gets homework the first week of school?

You put on your shoes heading down the stairs. "Did he throw it behind the house, or on the side?" You asked, making sure you didn't awkwardly go to the wrong house just to get some ball.

"The right side," Lillian answered. You walked out of the house, into a neighbor's driveway. 

You made it to their doorstep and nervously rang the doorbell. There was some shuffling going around in the house, so you assumed there were people there. There was also a car in the driveway, so someone must've been there.

A few seconds later, the door was opened. "Hey, how can I help you?" A guy with curly hair stuck his head out of the door. You recognized him from school. Great.

"Hi! Uh, my siblings were playing outside and I think they threw their ball into your backyard? Would you mind checking?" You explained. He smiled. "Yeah, of course! One second,"

The door closed behind him. You stood there, realizing how cute he was. Well, his smile was at least cute. And his hair was super cute too. You always had a thing for long hair. It was strange-

You were cut from your thoughts when the door opened back up. He was standing there holding a red ball. "Any chance it was this one?" He asked. "Yes, it's exactly the one! Thank you so much," You thanked him as he gave you the ball back.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," You laughed. "It's no problem at all. Feel free to stop by if it happens again," He winked. You felt your face heat up. "Will do! Have a good day," You said, getting ready to depart. "You too!" He said, closing the door.

You walked back to your house, grasping the ball tightly to your chest.

Man. The boy next door was super cute.

 

Maybe it wasn't an inconvenience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends at school!

"Wake up! You guys gotta go to school," You yelled, trying to wake up your siblings in the other room.

They both groaned. Yeah, that was relatable. When Lillian, the older one, sat up, you took it as your cue to go downstairs and make breakfast. "I'm gonna make breakfast, so hurry up!" You shouted. 

Your mom and her boyfriend didn't return home because of traffic, so you had to take responsibility for the 5-year-old and 11-year-old. 

You took out the eggs, orange juice, syrup, and bread then heated up the stove. You took the 4 pieces of bread, dumped them into the egg mixture, then put it aside. You threw butter into the pan, spreading it around before tossing the bread pieces in. While the French toast cooked, you decided to mix up eggs and cheese as a side. 

The French toast finished cooking and you put it on their plates, cooking their eggs afterwards. You finished and cut up Jay's French toast so he didn't have to struggle. You poured their orange juice into separate cups and put them on the table.

You checked the clock. It was 7:05. You had to be at school in twenty minutes.

"Lily, your guys' breakfast is on the table! Be sure to put your dishes in the sink and to lock the door behind you!" You yelled, grabbing your book bag. "Okay, thank you!" Your sister yelled back. 

Mom wasn't there to drive you to school, so you had to walk. Jay and Lillian went to the elementary, so they luckily had buses and school started later for them.

Oh how you missed elementary.

Being a junior was alright. One more year of school left. Too bad you were a new student though. You were new to the neighborhood and state, so you literally didn't have any friends. 

You walked down the street, staring at the sidewalk. The high school was kinda far from your house, so you had to be quick. You checked your watch; you had fifteen minutes to be there.

You walked further down the road, realizing that you had to cross the street. There were cars coming down the street, so you stood at the stop sign, waiting to cross.

"Hey, new girl!" Someone called out.

You quickly looked up. There was a red Cadillac sitting in front of you. The boy from next door had his head sticking out through the passenger window. He had a big goofy grin on his face, as his hair stood up in every direction.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked. Your eyes widened. "Um, yeah! That'd be great!" You hesitated.

The boy jumped out of the car, getting into the backseat, letting you have the passengers seat. That was nice.

You hopped into the passenger's seat, closing the door. You noticed that there was another boy in the backseat. You turned your head, looking at the driver. He looked older than the rest of you guys.

"Danny, do you even know her name?" The guy driving called out. You saw the curly haired boy in the backseat nervously smile. "Uh, no..."

So his name was Danny.

The driver rolled his eyes, continuing to drive. "I'm Brian. That goof back there is Danny. The other guy is uh, Barry." He named everyone.

"Oh. Well, um, I'm ____." You introduced yourself. "____," Danny repeated in the backseat.

"Dan freaked when he saw you walking. He was like 'Woah, she lives next door to me, let's give her a ride!'" Barry teased. Danny's face turned red. "The school is far from here! I couldn't bear to see her suffer like that!" Danny defended himself.

You laughed at him getting defensive. "Well, thank you for noticing. I appreciate it." You smiled.

"Do you normally walk to school?" Danny questioned. "Nah, my mom usually drives me there, but she's out of town." You explained. Danny nodded.

"You can always carpool with us. I'm a senior, so now I have my own parking spot," Brian smiled.

"I think you guys are scaring her." Barry joked. You nervously grinned. "Listen, I'm just trying to be nice! I know how hard it can be when you're a new student," Brian stated.

"You have three new friends now, you're welcome." Danny stuck his head between you and Brian. "Finally!" You exclaimed, causing the boys to laugh.

Around five minutes later, you guys finally made it to the school. You hopped out of the car, thanking Brian again. Barry and Brian parted ways, as you stood in the parking lot with Danny.

"So, new girl, what's your first class?" The tall boy asked. "English with Mrs Varga," You thought. "Oh, sweet! I could walk you there if you want. Don't we have third and fourth period together?" Danny questioned.

You tried remembering. "History and science?" You raised an eyebrow. "Yeah!" He smiled. "I guess so!" You shoved your hands in your pocket.

Danny walked you into the school, showing you where the English class was. 

"So this is it! Have fun in class, I gotta get going," Danny pointed.

"Okay, thank you for walking me!" You waved.

"See you around, new girl!" Danny waved, walking into the other direction.

You sat down at your desk, resting your head in your palm.

 

Danny. What a sweet guy.


	3. Chapter 3

When the bell after second period rang, you nearly bolted out of your seat. You were excited to see Danny again.

You squeezed through the halls of the building trying to find your history class. You were still trying to get used to the chaotic nature of this school.

After what seemed like four minutes, you made it to your history class without a scratch. You quickly walked in and immediately took a seat in the back of the classroom. You studied the piece of paper you picked up on your way in, trying to make it seem like you weren't actually waiting for Danny.

A minute passed by before Danny walked into the class. He was laughing with some friends until he spotted you sitting in the back of the classroom. He flashed a smile at you before you looked up and noticed.

"Hey new girl," Danny greeted, as he took a seat next to you. "Hey," You smiled. "So, how has your day been so far?" He leant over your desk, taking interest in what you had to say. "Hmm. Kinda boring, but you know, the usual." You responded. "What about you?" You asked.

"Ah, same here. But, at least we can suffer in this class together," Danny winked, causing you to laugh. Before you could even respond, the teacher started class.

 

-

 

At the end of class, when the teacher finally stopped talking, you had the remainder to talk to Danny. You still tried to fill out the notes on your paper, but then you looked up, seeing Danny staring at you. You raised your eyebrow, causing him to smile. "Sorry," He interjected. "It's just, uh," Danny paused. "It's because I'm so good looking, I know," You joked before he could finish. He started laughing. "You're not wrong, but. I wanna get to know you." He rested his head on his palm. "Well, what would you like to know?" You thoughtfully requested.

"Hmm." Danny tapped his lower lip. "I can't think of anything, now that you put me on the spot," He joked. You smiled. "I'm sorry," You apologized right before the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell," Danny smiled, grabbing his bookbag. You followed him out of the classroom after putting your notes away into your bookbag. 

The hallways were once again, packed with hundreds of people. You lost sight of Danny and groaned, trying to get through the cluster of people. You didn't think your science class was far from you were, so you just went on, letting other people through.

You finally saw Danny standing in front of you. He seemed like he was probably looking around for you. "Danny!" You called out. He turned around and saw you before flashing his smile. "You can't go around getting lost like that, new girl!"  

You rolled your eyes. He let you walk in front of him, then wrapped his arm around your shoulders. You guys finally made it to your class around a minute later. Both of you walked in together, with his arm still wrapped around you. 

"Dan, are you seriously already trying to hit on _____?" A familiar voice called out. You looked ahead and saw Barry sitting in a seat. Your face flushed red. You looked up at Danny to see his reaction. "I- No!" Danny stuttered. Barry laughed as you guys took a seat across from him at the table. 

The bell then rang, meaning that class had to start. The teacher stood at the front of the room, still explaining the safety rules because it was still the first week. Bleh.

 

-

 

Nothing eventful happened after science. Danny said bye, asking you where your next class was. It was study hall, which you did nothing but finish your math homework in. 

Sixth period was art for you. Art was actually kind of fun. You sat in the back of the classroom, as usual, listening to the teacher talk about the next project, in which everyone received a quarter circle. The criteria was to meet with three other people and to have different circles, but they all had to connect somehow.

You slumped in your seat, not knowing anyone in the classroom. Everyone got in groups, except for you, as you awkwardly looked around. You started sketching on the paper you were given.

A few moments later, a girl stood over your desk. She had black hair and a blonde streak. Her makeup was pretty too. You looked up at her. She probably needed another person. "Hey, are you working with anyone?" She politely asked. You shook your head. "You can work with me, Arin, and Ross! We needed one more partner," She smiled. "Okay cool!" You nodded, getting up and grabbing your paper. "What's your name?" She asked before you guys went to the table. "____, what's yours?" You responded, realizing that you didn't know hers either.

"I'm Suzy," She responded. She lead you to the table to work with her and her friends. "Guys, this is ____." She introduced you. One of the boys quickly looked up. "Are you the same ____ that Danny has been talking about?" He asked. Your eyes widened. "Um, maybe?" You raised an eyebrow. Suzy gasped. "I didn't even realize!" She said.

"Don't you live next door to him?" The other guy asked. "Yeah," You laughed. He shook his head looking at the first guy. "Oh! That's Ross," Suzy pointed at the pixie looking one, who had short brown hair. The second guy to speak. "And that's my boyfriend, Arin," She pointed at the other one, who had long brown hair, and a matching blonde streak like Suzy.

They then started to discuss their art. You followed along with their ideas, sketching it out. The bell then rang, dismissing you guys to lunch.

Ross and Arin were arguing over which video game was better, Metal Gear Solid, or Final Fantasy, which had Suzy roll her eyes. "Do you wanna sit with us at lunch, ____?" Suzy asked. "Yeah, sure!" You smiled. You hadn't sat with anyone at lunch in the past week. You just hung in the library.

You walked with Suzy and the boys into the cafeteria. "The school lunch fuckin' sucks. Do you wanna get anything, ____?" Arin asked. You shook your head. You guys then ditched the cafeteria, walking outside to the tables. "This is our usual hangout spot," Suzy said. There was a girl already sitting there. She had short blonde hair, with bangs. "Hey guys," She waved.

"Hi, Holly! ____, this is Holly, Holly, this is ____," Suzy introduced you guys as everyone sat down. "Are you the one Barry and Danny have been talking about?" Holly asked. "Apparently," You snickered, earning a laugh from Holly. "Barry is on his way right now. I don't know if Danny's gonna sit with us, but he usually sits with his girlfriend, who's a cheerleader." Suzy explained. 

"Danny has a girlfriend?" You asked, curiously. You nearly felt your heart drop. "Um. We don't even really know. They've been going on and off," Holly explained. "I think-" Arin interrupted. "That they should just break up." He announced. You chewed on your lip. "Hasn't she cheated on him more than once?" Holly asked. Arin nodded. "Can we not turn into a gossip club?" Ross laughed. "Sorry," Arin smiled. You saw Barry walking out the door. "There's Barry," You pointed, trying to change the topic. He smiled. "Hey 

Barry waved. "Hey, guys! You got ____ in the club," Barry pointed you out. "She's in our art class! Her, Ross, Arin, and I are working on a project together," Suzy explained. You then zoned out as everyone conversed at the table, wondering if Danny was actually with his girlfriend. 

That was all you could think about until the bell rang.

 

-

 

The last two periods of school were over and you were thankful it was the end of the day. You weren't sure if you wanted to take up Brian's carpooling offer. It sounded fun, but you felt like you were just gonna bother them by being so... quiet.

You couldn't help the fact that you were shy, but you were grateful that everyone was chill about it. You'd get used to them soon though, right?

You looked down at the floor, shoving your hands into your pockets. You walked wherever your feet wanted to go, mainly because you just weren't sure how you were going to actually get home. Eventually, you'd find a way.

A few moments later, a hand appeared on your shoulder, causing you to jump. You looked up seeing that it was Danny. "Did I scare you?" He questioned. 

You swallowed. "Um, yes," You muttered. He laughed. "I'm sorry, ____. I was just gonna see if you still wanted to carpool?" Danny asked. You raised your eyebrows. "Oh, um, yeah! Sure, if you guys wouldn't mind?" You stuttered. 

"Yea, of course! Don't even worry about it. You could even ride with us for the rest of the school year if you want," He suggested. "That sounds fun," You smiled.

Danny walked in front of you, trying to get to the back parking lot. "So, I heard you hung with the guys at lunch and met Arin plus the rest of them in art class," Dan brought up. "Oh yeah, they're super sweet. Where were you, though?" You were still super curious, even though you already partially knew.

"Oh, I was sitting with Brian and some of his friends in the cafeteria," He replied.

Hm. Interesting. 

"Ah. They were talking about how you had a girlfriend," You pointed and teased. He smiled, rolling his eyes. "By girlfriend, do you mean some girl on the cheerleading team who has an obsession with me? Because if so, no, not at all." He sighed.

You also sighed, but in relief. You immediately felt so much better.

"That sounds like a story," You snickered, as you both walked through the doors, leading you outside.

"It quite is. Would you like to hang out tomorrow after school so I can tell you all about it?" He transitioned topics, as you guys approached Barry and Brian.

You bit your lip, trying to hold back a smile. "Of course I would." You answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY i had to change a few things about the first few chapters, so now it takes place in the middle of the week as opposed to the end of the week,,,,, and uhh. yeah! i also had to rewrite this chapter several times because im AWFUL at writing. feel free to critique, leave feedback, or suggestions!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Right when you got home, your mom was there waiting for you. She then bombarded you with questions, after seeing that you got dropped off by Brian. 

The series of questions included stuff like "Who are your friends? Are they boys or girls? Are the boys cute? What about the boy next door?"

When she finished, you went up to your room, embarrassed about telling her everything. You tried to keep it vague as possible, but it didn't work. Now your mom thinks you have a crush on the boy next door.

Which wouldn't necessarily be false.

After dinner, you took a quick shower, then ran straight to your room, finishing your history homework before heading to bed.

As you stared at your ceiling, you couldn't help but think about what Danny said to you about his stalker and how he wanted to hang out with you. You then drifted off to sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

-

The next day you woke up right before your alarm went off at six in the morning.

Eagerly, you hopped out of bed, choosing out your clothes for the day, which was a red flannel and black skinny jeans with your regular worn down black converse.

You brushed your hair after brushing your teeth and put on some light eyeliner afterwards. You wanted to, at least, look kind of decent today, especially since you had new friends.

About an hour had passed, and you were pacing around the kitchen eating some burnt toast with strawberry jelly slabbed on it.

You took a peek through the windows, seeing that the sun was rising, lighting up the morning sky, meaning that it was probably around seven.

Taking a look at the clock, you saw that it was ten minutes till', so you slung your book bag on your shoulders.

Brian was picking you up, but you weren't sure what time he was coming. You stood by the door, keeping an eye out for a red Cadillac.

Out of nowhere, you heard three small knocks against the door. Your eyes widened, not expecting it at all.

You waited a moment before opening, so it wouldn't look like you had been lurking, which you obviously were.

You then opened it, seeing the figure towering above you. You looked up, realizing that it was Danny.

"Oh, um, hey!" You bit your lip nervously, seeing that it was him standing at your door." Hey new girl, you ready?" Danny winked, leaning against the edge of the wooden door.

You were definitely blushing like an idiot.

"Yeah, is Brian here?" You swallowed. The boy looked at his watch, before looking at you again.

"Uh, no, he should be here in a few though. I was just checking to see if you were coming," He flashed a small smile at you. "Yeah, I'm definitely still coming!" You nodded, closing the door behind you.

"Sweet! Thanks for joining along with us weirdos. I'm sorry if we creeped you out at all yesterday, but uh. You seem super cool, we'd really love to have you in our friend group," Danny shoved his hands into his pockets, glaring at the ground.

Was he nervous?

"Oh, no, not at all! I appreciate it a lot, actually. I haven't had friends in awhile, so it's kinda nice," You giggled.

Danny looked down at you as you two walked down your driveway and smiled.

You took a second to admire him. He was wearing a faded, dark gray Def Leppard t-shirt under a black leather jacket and ripped denim jeans. His curly hair stuck out in every single direction, not in a messy way, but it was cute.

A car honked behind you guys. Danny's head popped up, and you saw that it was Brian, who was there to pick you guys up.

-

Throughout the school day, Danny felt the need to continue walking you to some of your classes, making comments about how you were still the new girl.

He also sat next to you in the two classes you had together, sometimes he would just stare at you, but most times he would just tell you awful jokes at the end of class.

You sat next to Suzy, and across from Arin and Ross in art class, still sketching your rough draft for your quarter circle.

You listened in on Ross and Arin's wild conversations, mainly just consisting of weird arguments and hypothetical questions.

The bell rang, and you walked with the group to your table outside of the building. Holly then joined in at the table, sitting next to Ross.

Everyone at the table started talking, mainly about their relationships and dating. It was kind off awkward, but you listened in on the debates of the worst versus the best Pokémon.

"Where's Barry?" Ross suddenly questioned, looking around. You raised your eyebrow, beginning to wonder the same thing.

"Uh, I think he's with Danny and Brian," You remembered. "Ah," He nodded.

You saw the door by the cafeteria open up.

It was Danny, who walked towards your table. You felt your face light up, as you were suddenly saved from this double date hell, no offense to Suzy, Arin, Holly, or Ross.

"Hey, Dan!" Arin waved. Danny stood in front of you. "Hey guys," He greeted. "Where have you been?" Suzy asked.

"I was with Barry and Brian. I came here to get someone," You felt Danny's eyes pierce through your soul.

He was there for you. Everyone's eyes quickly darted to your direction as you nervously stared at Danny.

"I have to show you something, new girl." He winked. You rolled your eyes.

"Dan, are you seriously trying to hit on ____?" Suzy called out. Danny laughed. "No! Brian needs her. It's for uh... science. See ya'!" Danny had a tight grip on your hand, and quickly walked back inside.

You were dragged onto your feet, confused as to what Danny needed.

"What was that for?" You looked up at Danny who was still firmly grasping onto you.

"Uh. You looked like you were fifth wheeling. I had to come save you, y'know?" He looked down at you.

"Oh... thanks." Your temperature was definitely rising.

It was ridiculous how you blushed whenever he did something. He just... had that effect on you.

"So how's that group treating ya'?" Danny as he strolled around the halls with your hands still connected.

"Oh, they're great! I kinda feel like I don't belong though," You admitted, looking down at the marble floor. Danny sighed, squeezing your hand.

"I get it. They're all dating, so it can be kinda awkward, which is why I don't eat with them often," Danny explained 

The bell rang, and doors of classrooms bursted open as the hallways began to fill. You were still standing in the middle of the hall, holding Danny's hand. He looked down at you and smiled.

"Hey, meet us in the parking lot after school. I hope you didn't forget about today," The tall boy winked at you.

"N-no, I didn't," You stuttered. Danny squeezed your hand, once again, before letting go.

"Awesome. I'll see you later, new girl. Have fun in your classes," He gave you a toothy grin as he parted ways with you.

You swallowed thickly, walking to your next class with heat rising to your stomach.

Why were you feeling like this? You barely even know the boy!

 

-

 

You weaved though the crowds in the halls after the dismissal bell rang. You anxiously walked to the back of the school, outside to the parking lot. 

Danny leaned against Brian's car, looking into the distance. His hair flowed naturally with the outdoor breeze that sent shivers down your spine.

You felt your knees get weak as your feet traveled closer towards him. He noticed you and a smile formed on his face.

This boy sure does smile a lot.

"Hey. Brian and Barry stopped by the library. They'll be back" Danny informed you. You nodded. "Okay, cool!"

You leaned against the car with him, feeling him stare at you for a good minute and a half.

"What's your favorite song?" Danny's voice rose, surprising you.

You hummed as you thought about it. 

"I suppose an all time favorite would have to be Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy by Queen," You shrugged.

"Ah, a classic girl. I like it," He clicked his tongue. "Yeah, I can tell by your Def Leopard shirt." You teased. Danny hid his face with his hands, pretending he was embarrassed.

Before he could respond, Barry and Brian showed up, letting you guys hop into the car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!! this is kind of a filler chapter. Sorry that its been over a week since the last update:( I'm in Hawaii for an internship at the moment and got stuck with writers block.. this story (along with my other stories) are probably gonna be on hold until I get back to the mainland after this internship ends in mid july... however, I will do my very best to update this. I also very much suck at writing (if it wasnt obvious) so if someone would like to help me (pls) shoot me a message over kidquizene.tumblr.com!!!! and also, thank u guys so VERY much for the kudos and comments... They warm my heart<3  
> and as always, leave feedback, suggestions, critiques, and/or hate mail


End file.
